Jeff Wiggle
"Jeff" is the original purple Wiggle. Jeff is the Wiggle that always feels sleepy every minute or so. If he does, yell "WAKE UP JEFF!". That catchphrase is a title of a video, an album and a song which were released in 1996. He retired in 2012 and was replaced by Lachy. Jeff loves to drink milk. He played both guitar and keyboard in the early videos before switching to keyboard only. He did continue to play drums and guitar as well as keyboard at concerts however, making him one of the Wiggles to have played all three main instruments. He missed the show in 2011 because there was a pacemaker in his heart. Trivia * In Here Comes A Song and on Playschool, Jeff wore a black shirt. From the Uncle Noah's Ark music video and onwards, he wore purple shirt. * He was the oldest Wiggle out of the main Wiggles. * He is the shortest and skinniest male Wiggle. * Despite Playing Keyboard a lot, in Live Hot Potatoes! he said his favorite instrument was the drums which is a bit weird considering the fact he is not lead drummer. * He is the only one of the main Wiggles who is not married. *Jeff is referenced by Cox in an episode of Scrubs. * In 1992-1996, Jeff wore a belt that looked like a cartoon character, Felix the Cat. But after the Wake Up Jeff! video was released, he wore a regular belt. * In 1998, Jeff got a new shorter hairstyle shown in various rarities but in The Wiggles (TV Series 1), his old one was seen. Gallery File:JeffWiggle.jpg|Jeff in the "Get Ready to Wiggle" 1991 music video File:JeffandAnthony.png|Jeff and Anthony File:GregandJeff.png|Jeff and Greg File:MurrayandJeff.jpg|Jeff and Murray File:JeffandPhillip.jpg|Jeff and Phillip Jeff'sEar.jpg|Jeff's Ear Jeff'sToes.jpg|Jeff's Toes JeffasTheDogCatcher.jpg|Jeff playing the dog-catcher File:JeffonPlaySchool.jpg|Jeff on Play School File:JeffinABCForKidsLiveInConcert.jpg|Jeff in "ABC For Kids: Live in Concert" File:JeffandDorothy.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy File:JeffWearingaFelixtheCatBelt.jpg|Jeff wearing a Felix the Cat belt File:JeffinLet'sWiggle.jpg|Jeff in "Let's Wiggle" book File:JeffinWiggleTime.jpg|Jeff in "Wiggle Time" File:JeffandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Jeff and Captain File:UncleNoah'sArk13.jpg|Jeff on Uncle Noah's ark File:JeffasanOctopus.jpg|Jeff as an octopus File:JeffonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Jeff on "Carols in the Domain" File:Jeffin1994.jpg|Jeff in 1994 JeffinYummyYummy.jpg|Jeff in "Yummy Yummy" JeffandClareField.jpg|Jeff and Clare Field File:Jeffin1995.jpg|Jeff in 1995 JeffintheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff in the Big Red Car JeffandtheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff and the Big Red Car JeffinBigRedCar.png|Jeff in "Big Red Car" JeffandSofiaSilvestrini.jpg|Jeff and Sofia Silvestrini JeffandWags.jpg|Jeff and Wags JeffinBigRedCarEpilogue.jpg|Jeff in "Big Red Car" epilogue JeffDrivingtheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff driving the Big Red Car JeffinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Jeff in "Big Red Car" end credits JeffinUNICEFChristmasCommercial.jpg|Jeff in UNICEF Christmas commercial JeffinWakeUpJeff!Original.jpg|Jeff in "Wake Up Jeff!" original version JeffinBed-Original.jpg|Jeff in his bed in "Wake Up Jeff!" original version Jeffin1996.jpg|Jeff in 1996 concert clip JeffinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff in "Wake Up Jeff!"" JeffandHenry.jpg|Jeff and Henry JeffYawning.jpg|Jeff yawning JeffinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff in "Wake Up Jeff!" epilogue File:JeffonSaturdayDisney.png|Jeff on "Saturday Disney" File:JeffinWiggly,WigglyChristmasVideoPromos.png|Jeff in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" JeffinWiggledance!.jpg|Jeff in "Wiggledance"! JeffandtheAudience.jpg|Jeff and the audience JeffandPaulPaddick.jpg|Jeff and Paul Paddick Dr.MurrayandJeff.jpg|Jeff and Dr. Murray Jeffin1997.jpg|Jeff in 1997 JeffinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Jeff in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" (re-recording) JeffatManlyBeach.jpg|Jeff at Manly Beach File:JeffinStarlightFoundationVideoMonthCommercial.jpg|Jeff in Starlight Foundation Video month commercial File:JeffandStarlightVideoMonthSticker.jpg|Jeff and a Starlight Video Month sticker JeffonWigglyWigglyChristmasSet.jpg|Jeff interviewing for "The Wiggles Movie" JeffandRebekahAndrews.jpg|Jeff and Rebekah Andrews JeffinTheWigglesMovie.png|Jeff in "The Wiggles Movie" JeffintheRedShirt.jpg|Jeff in the red shirt JeffScreaming.jpg|Jeff screaming JeffatWigglehouse.jpg|Jeff at Wigglehouse JeffinYummyYummy-1998.jpg|Jeff in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 JeffinElvisStyledClothes.jpg|Jeff in Elvis-styled clothes JeffinYummyYummy1998Epilogue.jpg|Jeff in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 epilogue JeffinWiggleTime(re-recording).png|Jeff in "Wiggle Time" 1998 JeffinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Jeff in "The Wiggles Big Show" JeffonHeyHeyIt'sSaturday.jpg|Jeff on "Hey Hey It's Saturday" JeffandPluckaDuck.jpg|Jeff and Plucka Duck Jeff'sTitle.JPG|Jeff's name in the 1998 television series JeffinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Jeff in "The Wiggles" 1998 television series JeffinFunnyGreg.jpg|Jeff in "Funny Greg" JeffinJeff'sKeyboardChase.jpg|Jeff in "Jeff's Keyboard Chase" JeffinMusclemanMurray.jpg|Jeff in "Muscleman Murray" JeffinSpookedWiggles.jpg|Jeff in "Spooked Wiggles" JeffinPyjamas.jpg|Jeff wearing pajamas JeffinAnthony'sFriend.jpg|Jeff in "Anthony's Friend" JeffinAnthony'sFriendDeletedScene.jpg|Jeff in "Anthony's Friend" deleted scene JeffinFoodman.jpg|Jeff in "Foodman" JeffinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Jeff in "The Tennis Ball Chase" JeffinMurray'sShirt.jpg|Jeff in "Murray's Shirt" JeffinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Jeff in "Building Blocks" JeffandGingertheMechanic.jpg|Jeff and Ginger the Mechanic JeffinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Jeff in "Jeff the Mechanic" JeffinButterflyNetChase.jpg|Jeff in "Butterfly Net Chase" JeffinLilly.jpg|Jeff in "Lilly" JeffinZardoZap.jpg|Jeff in "Zardo Zap" JeffinTheParty.jpg|Jeff in "The Party" JeffinWiggleOpera.jpg|Jeff in "Wiggle Opera" JeffinWigglyGarage.jpg|Jeff in the Wiggly Garage JeffinTootToot!.jpg|Jeff in "Toot Toot!" JeffandSamMoran.jpg|Jeff and Sam Moran JeffinHaircut.jpg|Jeff in "Haircut" DreamTimeWithJeff.png|Jeff in "A Day with The Wiggles" JeffandPluckaDuckintheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff and Plucka Duck in the Big Red Car File:JeffonQantasAirplane.jpg|Jeff on Qantas airplane JeffandTinkerBell.jpg|Jeff and Tinker Bell JeffinDisneyland.jpg|Jeff in Disneyland JeffinTheWigglesLiveatDisneylandPark.jpg|Jeff in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" JeffatSleepingBeautyCastle.jpg|Jeff at Sleeping Beauty's Castle JeffinTomorrowland.jpg|Jeff in Tomorrowland JeffImagining.jpg|Jeff imagining JeffonAstroOrbiter.jpg|Jeff on Atsro Orbiter JeffonDumbotheFlyingElephant.jpg|Jeff on Dumbo the Flying Elephant JeffinFantasyland.jpg|Jeff in Fantasyland JeffinMickey'sToontown.jpg|Jeff in Mickey's Toontown JeffatMinnie'sHouse.jpg|Jeff at Minnie Mouse's house JeffandMickey'sRedCar.jpg|Jeff and Mickey's red car JeffinMickey'sRedCar.jpg|Jeff in Mickey's red car JeffinDisneylandEpilogue.jpg|Jeff in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" epilogue PuppetJeff.jpg|Jeff in puppet form JeffinTVSeries2.jpg|Jeff in "Wiggle World" TV Series JeffinWiggleFood.jpg|Jeff in "Wiggle Food" JeffandHotPots.jpg|Jeff and Hot Pots JeffinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Jeff in "Counting and Numbers" JeffinDancing.jpg|Jeff in "Dancing" JeffinDressingUp.jpg|Jeff in "Dressing Up" JeffinYourBody.jpg|Jeff in "Your Body" JeffinAtPlay.jpg|Jeff in "At Play" JeffinSafety.jpg|Jeff in "Safety" JeffinStorytelling.jpg|Jeff in "Storytelling" JeffinFriends.jpg|Jeff in "Friends" JeffinMulticultural.jpg|Jeff in "Multicultural" JeffasaCaveman.jpg|Jeff as a caveman JeffinHygiene.jpg|Jeff in "Hygiene" JeffandPuppetJeff.jpg|Jeff and his puppet form JeffinAnimals.jpg|Jeff in "Animals" Jeff1999Cartoon.jpeg|Jeff in cartoon form JeffinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Jeff in "The Wiggly Big Show" JeffinTheWigglyBigShowAlternateShot.jpg|Jeff in "The Wiggly Big Show" alternate scene JeffinWigglyBackstage.jpg|Jeff in Wiggly Backstage JeffinHistory.jpg|Jeff in "History" JeffinFamily.jpg|Jeff in "Family" JeffinMovement.jpg|Jeff in "Movement" JeffinNutrition.jpg|Jeff in "Nutrition" JeffinDirections.jpg|Jeff in "Directions" JeffinManners.jpg|Jeff in "Manners" JeffinTravel.jpg|Jeff in "Travel" JeffinPlay.jpg|Jeff in "Play" JeffinTheBody.jpg|Jeff in "The Body" JeffinCommunication.jpg|Jeff in "Communication" JeffinWork.jpg|Jeff in "Work" JeffinImagination.jpg|Jeff in "Imagination" JeffinCowsandDucks.jpg|Jeff in "Cows and Ducks" JeffinCowsandDucksEpilogue.jpg|Jeff in "Cows and Ducks" epilogue JeffinCaptainFeatherswordtheFriendlyPirate.jpg|Jeff in "Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate" video JeffandDonaldDuck.png|Jeff and Donald Duck JeffinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Jeff in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World" JeffinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorldLiveinConcert.jpg|Jeff in "It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World Live in Concert" JeffonThisIsYourLife.jpg|Jeff on "This Is Your Life" File:Jeffin2000.jpg|Jeff in 2000 Jeff'sCartoonTitle.gif|Jeff's cartoon title JeffatMacy'sThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|Jeff at Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade JeffonTheTodayShow.jpg|Jeff on "The Today Show" JeffinYuleBeWiggling-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff in "Yule Be Wiggling: Behind the Scenes" File:JeffatAustralia'sWonderland.jpg|Jeff at Australia's Wonderland JeffinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Jeff in "Hoop-Dee-Doo, It's a Wiggly Party" JeffinCGI.jpg|Jeff in CGI File:Jeffin2001.jpg|Jeff in 2001 JeffinIrelandBackstage.jpg|Jeff in backstage in Ireland JeffonChannel9'sNews.jpg|Jeff on "Channel 9's News" File:JeffinhisBackyard.jpg|Jeff in his backyard JeffinMacy'sThanksgivingDayParade.jpg|Jeff in Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade JeffinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Jeff in "Yule Be Wiggling" JeffatWigglePark.jpg|Jeff at Wiggle Park JeffasaCGIElf.jpg|Jeff as a CGI elf JeffinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Jeff in "Wiggly Party" concert JeffintheAudience.jpg|Jeff in the audience JeffinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff in "Wiggly Safari: Behind the Scenes" JeffinWigglySafari.jpg|Jeff in "Wiggly Safari" JeffandhisCat.jpg|Jeff and his cat JeffinAustralia.jpg|Jeff in Australia File:JeffonGoodMorningAustralia.jpg|Jeff on "Good Morning Australia" File:JeffinHereComeTheWiggles!Tour.jpg|Jeff in 2002 File:JeffBobblehead.jpg|A Jeff bobblehead File:JeffonBigBrother.jpg|Jeff on "Big Brother" JeffinPlayhouseDisneyMusicVideo.jpg|Jeff in "Playhouse Disney" music video JeffinTVSeries3.png|Jeff in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series JeffinTVSeries3Epilogue.png|Jeff in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series epilogue JeffinTVSeries3Epilogue-Version2.png|Jeff in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series epilogue version 2 JeffinWiggleBay.jpg|Jeff in "Wiggle Bay" JeffandhisMirrorClone.png|Jeff and his mirror clone JeffatNationalParksandWildlifeService.jpg|Jeff at National Parks and Wildlife Service JeffatStateRailAuthorityofNewSouthWales.jpg|Jeff at State Rail Authority of New South Wales JeffatHoytsCinema.jpg|Jeff at Hoyts Cinema JeffatLollipop'sPlayland.jpg|Jeff at Lollipop's Playland JeffinNewYorkCity.jpg|Jeff in New York City Jeffin2003.jpg|Jeff in 2003 MoonJeff.jpg|Moon Jeff JeffinSpaceDancing(CGI).jpg|CGI Jeff in "Space Dancing" JeffinTeenyWeenyLand.jpg|Jeff in Teeny Weeny Land JeffinGloomyWorld.jpg|Jeff in Gloomy World JeffinSpaceDancing.jpg|Jeff in "Space Dancing" JeffinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Jeff in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" JeffasaDollinToyCommercial.jpg|Jeff as a doll in toy commercial JeffPlushToy.jpg|Jeff plush toy JeffToyFigure.jpg|Jeff toy figure JeffDollinaBlueWiggleShirt.jpg|Jeff doll in a blue Wiggle shirt JeffonFRESH.jpg|Jeff on "FRESH" JeffinChina.jpg|Jeff in China JeffattheCableCarStation.jpg|Jeff at the Cable Car station JeffinCableCar.jpg|Jeff in Cable Car JeffattheGreatWallofChina.jpg|Jeff at the Great Wall of China JeffinHongKong.jpg|Jeff in Hong Kong File:Jeffin2003.jpg|Jeff in 2003 JeffonSunrise.jpg|Jeff on "Sunrise" JeffandBrett.jpg|Jeff and Brett (Anthony's fill-in) JeffonTheWayneBradyShow.jpg|Jeff on "The Wayne Brady Show" JeffonToday.jpg|Jeff on "Today" JeffinAdelaide.jpg|Jeff in Adelaide JeffonTheCrocodileHunterDiaries.jpg|Jeff on "The Crocodile Hunter Diaries" JeffinTopoftheTots.jpg|Jeff in "Top of the Tots" WigglyWork9.jpg|Jeff in "Wiggly Work" electronic storybook JeffinColdSpaghettiWestern-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff in "Cold Spaghetti Western: Behind the Scenes" JeffinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Jeff in "Cold Spaghetti Western" JeffCowboyDoll.jpg|Jeff cowboy doll File:Jeffin2004.jpg|Jeff in 2004 File:JeffinSt.VinniesAd.jpg|Jeff in a St. Vinnies ad JeffonPlayhouseDisney.jpg|Jeff on "Playhouse Disney" Jeffin2004PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff in 2004 promo picture HowWagsAlmostMissedTheShow!3.jpg|Jeff in "How Wags Almost Missed the Show!" electronic storybook JeffinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Jeff in "Santa's Rockin!" JeffinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff in "Santa's Rockin'!" epilogue Dorothy'sSpots13.jpg|Jeff in "Dorothy's Spots" electronic storybook JeffattheSydneyEntertainmentCentre.jpg|Jeff at the Sydney Entertainment Centre JeffandTonyHenry.jpg|Jeff and Tony Henry JeffinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Jeff in "Live Hot Potatoes!" JeffandBrettClarke.jpg|Jeff and Brett Clarke JeffandRyanDeSaulnier.jpg|Jeff and Ryan JeffinLiveHotPotatoes!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff in "Live Hot Potatoes!" epilogue File:Jeffin2005.jpg|Jeff in 2005 JeffinTVSeries4.jpg|Jeff in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series JeffinAustraliaKoalaFoundationCommercial.jpg|Jeff in Australia Koala Foundation commercial JeffandKoala.jpg|Jeff and a koala JeffinFriendlyFeatherswordCrew.jpg|Jeff in "Friendly Feathersword Crew" JeffinISwingMyBaton.jpg|Jeff in "I Swing My Baton" JeffWakingMurrayUp.jpg|Jeff waking Murray up JeffandDr.Lucy.jpg|Jeff and Dr. Lucy JeffinAWigglyMystery.jpg|Jeff in "A Wiggly Mystery" JeffinWigglyAnimation.jpg|Jeff in Wiggly Animation JeffinS.SFeathersword.jpg|Jeff in "S.S Feathersword" JeffinTrainDance.jpg|Jeff in "Train Dance" JeffinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Jeff in "Sailing Around the World" AnimatedJeffintheBigRedCar.jpg|Animated Jeff in the Big Red Car JeffandtheLumpyMattress5.jpg|Jeff in "Jeff and the Lumpy Mattress" electronic storybook JeffinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Jeff in "Little Rock" concert JeffinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Jeff in the USA live JeffinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Jeff in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert JeffinTVSeries5.jpg|Jeff in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 2 JeffinSearchFortheFifthWiggle.jpg|Jeff in "Search For the Fifth Wiggle" interview AnimatedJeff-2005.jpg|Animated Jeff in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" intro JeffinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Jeff in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" JeffinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" JeffinSpacesuit.jpg|Jeff in spacesuit Greg'sMusicalSurprise6.jpg|Jeff in "Greg's Musical Surprise" electronic storybook JeffinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Jeff in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" TheBigRedBoat12.jpg|Jeff in "The Big Red Boat" electronic storybook The3PurpleWiggles.jpg|Jeff, Katty and Danny Jeffin2006.jpg|Jeff in 2006 JeffinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Jeff in "Racing to the Rainbow" JeffasaConductor.jpg|Jeff as a conductor JeffWakingTheAwakeWigglesUp.jpg|Jeff waking the Awake Wiggles up JeffatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Jeff at Sydney Harbour JeffonIsland.jpg|Jeff on island JeffandOscarNg.jpg|Jeff and Oscar Ng TheRainbowPalace9.jpg|Jeff in "The Rainbow Palace" electronic storybook JeffinGettingStrong!Original.jpg|Jeff in "Getting Strong" original JeffattheAustralianHighCommission.jpg|Jeff at the Australian High Commission JeffinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Jeff in "The Wiggles' DANCE! Tour" JeffattheBurswoodEntertainmentComplex.jpg|Jeff at Burswood Entertainment Complex JeffinWiggledancing!.jpg|Jeff in "Wiggledancing!" JeffandSam.png|Jeff and Sam JeffinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Jeff in "Wiggledancing!" epilogue WagsinNewYork4.jpg|Jeff in "Wags in New York" electronic storybook JeffonABC.jpg|Jeff on ABC JeffRidingonBike.jpg|Jeff riding on bicycle JeffinGettingStrong!.jpg|Jeff in "Getting Strong!" JeffinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Jeff in "Language and Literacy" File:JeffinHotPotatoStudiosGreenRoom.jpg|Jeff in Hot Potato Studios JeffinPopGotheWiggles-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff in "Pop Go the Wiggles: Behind the Scenes" JeffatSixFlags.jpg|Jeff at Six Flags JeffinPopGotheWiggles.jpg|Jeff in "Pop Go the Wiggles" Jeffin2007.jpg|Jeff in 2007 JeffonFoxandFriends.jpg|Jeff on "Fox and Friends" JeffinSteveIrwinDayCommercial.jpg|Jeff in "Steve Irwin Day" commercial JeffinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Jeff in "Pop Go The Wiggles Show" JeffinRedNoseDayAdvert.jpg|Jeff in "Red Nose Day" advert File:JeffinTVSeries6.jpg|Jeff in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series File:JeffatWigglyMailbox.jpg|Jeff at Wiggly Mailbox File:JeffinTheCircusMusicalLandscape.jpg|Jeff in "The Circus Musical Landscape" File:JeffinTheBeachMusicalLandscape.jpg|Jeff in "The Beach Musical Landscape" File:JeffinTheFarmMusicalLandscape.jpg|Jeff in "The Farm Musical Landscape" File:JeffinTheCountrysideMusicalLandscape.jpg|Jeff in "The Countryside Musical Landscape" JeffatDreamworld.jpg|Jeff at Dreamworld JeffandLogan.jpg|Jeff and Logan the blue-eyed koala JeffinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Jeff in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" File:JeffinManchesterApolloConcert.jpg|Jeff in Manchester Apollo concert File:JeffatSixFlagsNewEngland.jpg|Jeff at Six Flags New England JeffandFitz.jpg|Jeff and Fitz JeffinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Jeff in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" File:Jeffin2008.jpg|Jeff in 2008 JeffinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!Prologue.jpg|Jeff in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" prologue JeffinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Jeff in "Big Big Show!" JeffinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Jeff in "Big Big Show" end credits JeffinTheWigglesGoBananas!OpeningSequence.jpg|Jeff in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" opening sequence JeffinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Jeff in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" JeffontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Jeff on the S.S Feathersword JeffinAfrica.jpg|Jeff in Africa JeffinCleanYourTeeth.jpg|Jeff in "Clean Your Teeth" music video File:JeffonTheMerrickandRossoShow.jpg|Jeff on "The Merrick and Rosso Show" JeffinWigglyWaffle-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff in "Wiggly Waffle: Behind the Scenes" JeffinWigglyWaffle.jpg|Jeff in "Wiggly Waffle" JeffinHotPoppin'Popcorn.jpg|Jeff in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" JeffinHotPoppin'PopcornEpilogue.jpg|Jeff in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" epilogue JeffinHotPoppin'PopcornEndCredits.jpg|Jeff in "Hot Poppin' Popcorn" end credits CircusPractice7.jpg|Jeff in "Circus Practice" electronic storybook JeffinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Jeff in Hot Potato Recording Studios JeffinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Jeff in "Big Big Show in the Round" JeffandBradCarroll.jpg|Jeff and Brad Carroll JeffandNormaFatt.jpg|Jeff and Norma Fatt File:JeffatTheWigglesHallofFame.jpg|Jeff at The Wiggles Hall of Fame JeffinHotPotatoRecordingStudios.jpg|Jeff in Hot Potato Recording Studios JeffinLet'sEat!.jpg|Jeff in "Let's Eat!" JeffandMartinPlaza.jpg|Jeff and Martin Plaza JeffandPeterO'Doherty.jpg|Jeff and Peter O'Doherty JeffatDorothy'sHouse.jpg|Jeff at Dorothy's house JeffinWigglyCircus.jpg|Jeff in "Wiggly Circus" JeffinTheWiggles'GreatAdventure.jpg|Jeff in 2010 JeffonCBSEarlyShow.jpg|Jeff on "CBS Early Show" JeffonFacebook.jpg|Jeff on Facebook JeffandRyanParker.jpg|Jeff and Ryan Parker JeffonBreakfastTelevision.jpg|Jeff on "Breakfast Television" JeffatHOT91FMRadioStation.jpg|Jeff at HOT91 FM radio station JeffinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Jeff in "Greatest Hits in the Round" JeffinAustraliaDayConcert.jpg|Jeff in "Australia Day Concert" Jeff'sTitleinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Jeff's title in "Ukulele Baby!" JeffinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Jeff in "Ukulele Baby!" JeffinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Jeff in "Ukulele Baby!" end credits TheShimmieShake-WigglySongtime!Prologue.jpg|Jeff in "Wiggly Songtime!" JeffinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Jeff in "The Wiggles' Big Birthday!" JeffinBendigo.jpg|Jeff in Bendigo JeffinGeelong.jpg|Jeff in Geelong JeffinWigglySongtime!.jpg|Jeff JeffandAnthonyField.jpg|Jeff and Anthony Field JeffinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Jeff in "Ukulele Baby!" concert JeffandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Jeff and Emma Watkins JeffinFruitShake!.jpg|Jeff in "The Wiggles' Special Community Annoucement: Fruit Shake!" JeffDrinkingFruitShake.jpg|Jeff drinking fruit shake JeffandFruitShake.jpg|Jeff holding fruit shake JeffholdingSuitcase.jpg|Jeff holding his suitcase Jeffin2011.jpg|Jeff in 2011 JeffinParis,France.jpg|Jeff in Paris, France JeffinIreland.jpg|Jeff in Ireland JeffonDaybreak.jpg|Jeff on "Daybreak" JeffinBabyAntonio'sCircus.jpg|Jeff in "Baby Antonio's Circus" File:JeffandLucia.jpg|Jeff and Anthony's daughter Lucia File:Jeff,LuciaandMaria.jpg|Jeff and Anthony's daughters Lucia and Maria JeffinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Jeff in "It's Always Christmas With You!" JeffatPowerhouseMuseum.jpg|Jeff at Powerhouse Museum JeffinBrisbane.jpg|Jeff in Brisbane JeffinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|Jeff in "Big Birthday Show" JeffinWaltzingMatilda-AustraliaDay.jpg|Jeff in "Waltzing Matilda" video JeffandJamesArthurChen.jpg|Jeff and James Arthur Chen JeffinSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|Jeff's name in "Surfer Jeff" JeffinSurferJeff.jpg|Jeff in "Surfer Jeff" JeffatRoyalBotanicGardens.jpg|Jeff at Royal Botanic Gardens JeffinNewPurpleSkivvyShirt.jpg|Jeff in his new purple skivvy shirt JeffinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Jeff in "Getting Strong" concert JeffandLachyGillespie.jpg|Jeff and Lachy Gillespie AnimatedJeffinTheWiggles'AlphabetAdventureAdvert.jpg|Animated Jeff in "The Wiggles' Alphabet Adventure" advert JeffinRoyalChildren'sHospital.jpg|Jeff in Royal Children's Hospital JeffinCelebration!.jpg|Jeff in "Celebration!" JeffinCelebration!DeletedScene.jpg|Jeff in "Celebration!" deleted scene Jeffin2012.jpg|Jeff in new skivvy JeffonThisMorning.jpg|Jeff on "This Morning" JeffinTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|Jeff in the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra JeffatWigglesHeadquarters.jpg|Jeff at Wiggles Headquarters JeffinHotPotatoStudiosCostumeRoom.jpg|Jeff in Hot Potato Studios costume room JeffinHotPotatoMerchandiseMuseum.jpg|Jeff in Hot Potato merchandise museum JeffandLachyWiggles.jpg|Jeff and Lachy JeffinGregSpeaks!.jpg|Jeff in "Greg Speaks!" File:JeffonStudio12News.jpg|Jeff on "Studio 12 News" File:JeffinBeepBeep,BuckleUp.jpg|Jeff in "Beep Beep, Buckle Up" music video JeffinVolkswagenBigRedCarAuctionCommercial.jpg|Jeff in Volkswagen Big Red Car Auction commercial JeffinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Jeff in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" JeffandEmmainTraining.jpg|Jeff and Emma in Training JeffandEmma.jpg|Jeff and Emma Jeffin2016.jpg|Jeff in 2016 IMG_1086.png|Jeff logo JeffinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Jeff in The Wiggles' reunion concert Category:Characters Category:The Wiggles Category:Wiggly Topics Category:1991 Category:Former Wiggles Category:Wiggle Members Category:Purple Characters Category:Sleepy Characters Category:Violet Characters Category:Space Dancing Characters Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Wiggly Group Members Category:Former Cockroaches Category:Tetratagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Galleries Category:Short Characters Category:Skinny Characters Category:Non-Catholic Category:Guitarists Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:Singing Characters Category:Cross-Dressers Category:People Galleries Category:Drummers Category:Pianists Category:Jeff Fatt Cameos Category:Barefooted Characters Category:Drivers Category:Duetertagonists